


Секрет

by mynameisEmma



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mystical Creatures, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisEmma/pseuds/mynameisEmma
Summary: У Мэйбл никогда не было секретов.
Relationships: Mabel Pines/Mermando





	Секрет

**Author's Note:**

> Буду рада негрубой критике и указанию на ошибки.  
> Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2934062

У Мэйбл никогда не было секретов.

Сложно хранить скелеты в шкафу, когда всю жизнь живёшь бок о бок с точной копией себя, да и сама Мэйбл не очень‐то походит на загадочную личность: обыкновенная, вечно хохочущая простушка, утопающая в ворохе пёстрых вещей и клейких стикеров. А такие, как она, уж точно не просыпаются среди ночи и не несутся, петляя по узким тропкам, к озеру.

Увы, но внешность порою обманчива.

У Русалдо испанский акцент, длинные мокрые волосы, в которые так приятно запускать пальцы, и смуглая кожа, контрастирующая с голубоватой чешуёй, блестящей в темноте.

Мэйбл сидит на пристани, болтая ногами и рассказывает обо всём том, что приключилось с ней и братом за этот день. Русалдо молчит, смотрит заворожённо и изредко бьёт хвостом, волнуя водную гладь, а потом резко хватает Мэйбл за предплечье, увлекая под воду.

Губы у Русалдо с привкусом рыбы и крекеров, которые Мэйбл приносит с собой. Он целует её напористо, и она неумело отвечает ему, а потом резко вырывается, дёргаясь вверх.

Мэйбл хватает ртом воздух, точно выброшенная на берег рыбёшка, кривит губы в виноватой улыбке и говорит, что ей пора.

Взбираясь обратно, Мэйбл не может видеть тот странный огонёк в глазах Русалдо.

Утром Диппер поинтересуется, почему свитер Мэйбл пропах застоялой водой, та лишь лениво отмахнётся, продолжая набивать рот клубничной пастилой. Ночью всё повторится снова, ведь Мэйбл так боится того, что через год её маленького секретика, возможно, и не будет в том злополучном озере.

…правда, мысли о том, что однажды он утащит её на глубину, не дав возможности всплыть, Мэйбл совсем не волнуют.


End file.
